


Hi, Neighbor

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [93]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Neighbors, Stiles Stilinski not named, drabble challenge, of course it's Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/18/18: “understand, neighbor, park”





	Hi, Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/18/18: “understand, neighbor, park”

An engine’s rumble drew Derek to the window, cautiously, so he wouldn’t be caught spying on the gorgeous guy who’d moved next door last week.

He’d been too shy to introduce himself despite his neighbors saying the new guy was really friendly.

Fast, too. His blue jeep was already parked, with no sign of the driver.

Derek jolted when someone knocked on his door, and again when he recognized Gorgeous Guy standing before him.

“Hey there,” Gorgeous said. “I don’t understand how but the diner doubled my take-out order. Care to share some dinner?”

Yeah, Derek’s new neighbor moved fast.


End file.
